I'm not leaving you behind
by Fvckthisreality
Summary: After all that's happened, Piers still manages to survive the incident but barley. Found washed up on a beach, Chris rushes to be by his side, refusing to lose him again. NSFW in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

pre style="word-wrap: break-word;"span style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="white-space: normal; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The little lost soldier could feel his body floating adrift, barely conscious and too weak to even be bothered by the small waves hitting his blistered red face.

Dead. Why aren't I dead? I'm alive?

There was no hope left in the man, to him, it didn't matter that he was still breathing. It wouldn't be too long before his life came to its end. Either by the virus infecting his body or the sharks that lured in these waters.

All that matters is...that he saved his Captain from sharing the same fate as him, he was safe.

Chris.

The sun wasn't kind on the injured man, beating down on him harshly and burning his sore skin, water pruning his body in a painful way. How long has he been in the water? Hours? Days? Piers winces as he opens his good eye up at the clear blue sky, was it all over? Did they do it? Did Sherry and Jake succeed in making a anti-virus? Was Chris safe back at the B.S.A.A?

God, he couldn't even imagine how his Captain was doing. He knew how protective his captain was with his men, specially his partners and...Chris must be devastated.

I'm so sorry, Captain.

Piers bit his bottom his lip and squeezes his eye shut, he knew how badly Chris handles with losing his men and he did that without hesitation. Guilt fills his chest, the look on Chris's face and when he begged him to go with him, ordered him to go with him...the first time he ever disobeyed one of his orders. A weak smile forms on the ace's lips, at least he went down protecting his captain. As long as he was safe, that's all that mattered.

Unconsciousness seeps into his mind and drags him under.

The feeling of rocks and minerals against his back doesn't slip his notice, rolling his head to the side like some old rag doll and looking at the blur landscape of what looks like a side of a river bank? No, some sort of shore line. Birds could be heard in the distance but apart from that, he couldn't tell if he was near the city or not but still in China for sure.

Piers tries to turn on his side but finds himself too weak to move, even tries to move his legs to least push himself farther up the bank to get out of the tide but struggles, only able to move his toes. A pitiful noise leaves his lips and it doesn't even sound human, sending a chill up his spine. The infection was spreading but slowly, a lot slower then it normally would with the others he's encounter with.

"Sir? Sir?" He faintly hears, Piers blinks his tired eyes. He can feel someone shaking his shoulder gently. "Can you hear me?"

"Dave, get away from that thing!" Someone else says, "Just leave it."

"Just shut it." Dave snaps, placing his hand on his blistered cheek then trailing it down to his pulse. "He's still alive, he needs to get to a hospital." Dave slides his arm underneath his head to cradle his head, "Can you hear me? Do you speak English or Chinese?"

"He doesn't look Chinese, is he in uniform? Maybe he's from the military?" Piers opens his lips but nothing leaves them, "Whatever he was, I think he's turning into one of those monsters."

Last thing the soldier hears before he passes out again.

Patient seems to be suffering from severe sunburn, dehydration and infection. The virus has caused mutation and is spreading from his arm to his back. Right eye also is infected with the virus, the scans indicate it hasn't reached the brain.

A breath of relief left the man's lips as he lowers Pier's chart into his lap, the entire way up here he'd been tense and expecting the worse of the worse.

He'll recover from this, he has too.

...Piers will be ok.

"Mr. Redfield?" Chris looks up from hearing his name being called and sees a Doctor walking in his direction, getting onto his feet, he greets the him.

"How is he? Is he ok? Can I see him?" Chris bit his lip upon speaking a little too quickly and hearing the worry in his own voice. Dr. Yin, one of the very little doctors who could speak English, rest his hand on his shoulder.

"He's fine, hasn't woken up yet but he'll recover." The Doctor takes the charts from the other and flips through the papers and looks back to him. "The anti-virus we've been given has stabilized and killed off most of the infection and won't continue to spread but..."

"But?" Chris raises a brow, "he'll be fine right?"

"Yes, of course but the damage already done by the virus can't be reversed. Nothing more can be done about the mutation of his arm and right side of his body, the only other option is to amputate."

"No,"

"Mr. Redfield, I hardly believe that's your cal-"

"If it's not life threatening then leave it be," Chris's hands turn to fists at his side, Piers had enough limbs torn off as it is.

"...Alright, then all there's left is to wait for him to wake up." The doctor's pager comes to life so he pulls it off his belt and reads it before placing it back. "I've got to go but if you want to see him, he's just through that door."

"Thank you," Chris bows his head before making his way to the door down the hall.

The room was dark on the inside, only sounds were the beeps from the monitors and the AC running in the ceiling. Chris quietly shut the door behind him, eyes never leaving the sleeping figure on the bed. He could slightly make out the features but he knew it was his partner.

Piers.

/span/span/pre 


	2. Chapter 2

pre style="word-wrap: break-word;"span style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="white-space: normal; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"For the pass three weeks Chris never left Pier's bedside, taking some time off to be with his fallen partner. With Piers not having any other friends or family, Chris was the only other solution for the man.

And it didn't bother Chris at all to take the man under his wing, he's his partner, friend and the closest person he's been to for the past couple of months. He'd do anything for him, if Piers needs him to take care of him then he'll go out of his way to take the man into his care.

The tired Captain lean on the arm of the chair, haven't got that much sleep these past couple of days and only having a chair to sleep in. He's been offered a bed if he really didn't want to leave but refused the offer in case of any new patients needing it and sticks with his chair. Eyes beginning to droop, Chris can feel himself starting to drift off.

"Chris?" The man jerks his head up and looks towards the person who called his name, seeing his sister in doorway. She wore a worried expression on her face, "You look exhausted, have you slept any?"

"A little." He mutters tiredly, yawning before standing up to give her a hug. "How was your flight?"

"Good, slept most of the way here, woke up just before we landed." Claire stretches her arms, popping her back in the process. "So how's your buddy? Is he doing better?" Chris looks at Piers from over his shoulder, the poor man looked pitiful. His right arm was completely bandaged, covering every bit of the mutation as well was his eye. Face was still burnt and blistered, skin was starting to peel off his cheeks and on top of all that, he just looked drained.

"He making a slow recovery," Chris rubs the back of his neck, "I'm guess Leon was the one who called you and told you I was here?"

"No, actually it was Sherry who called." Claire placed her hands on her hips amusingly. "Told me that, 'Your big brother is in china, worried sick over his partner who washed up on a beach and refuses to leave his side' so of course I came to make sure you weren't stressing yourself."

"Thanks but I'm fine, I've been eating and sleeping here."

"In a chair?" She raises a brow at him and shakes her head, "Chris, that can't be good for your back. Why don't you get a room at a hotel?" Chris looks away from his sister and lets out a breath before looking over to Piers, he didn't want to leave him again. "He'll be fine here without you for a little while, you should go and rest."

"I don't want to leave him alone," Chris tries to debate.

"I can stay with him until you get back," Claire offers, her brother gives her a uneasy look. She sees this and gives him a rub on the back, "He'll be here when you get back."

"...Alright..." Chris lets out a sigh, picking up his heavy coat from his seat. "I'll be back in the morning, I suppose. You'll be ok to stay here until then?"

"Yes Chris, now go. Shoo." She playfully swats her brother.

The hotel Chris was staying at wasn't that far off from the hospital, it was cheap and even the room he got was nice. Smelled of lemons and pine, he tosses his jacket on the bed and keys on the table.

First things first, hot shower, The last time he took one, it was before he rushed over here but damn, that bed looks so inviting. No, no, he shook his head, He needs a shower, can't go back smelling rancid.

He tugs his shirt, not failing to notice the many musk on it. Might have to wash them, thankfully there's a laundry room in another part of this building only bad thing is, he doesn't have any extra clothing to change into. Chris enters the bathroom, unhooking the front of his belt to lose his pants and is surprised to find a gray bath robe on rack on the wall. That'd work until his clothes are done, he muses as he pulls it off the wall. At least, until he gets ready to go back to the hospital tomorrow.

That night Chris was so restless, tossing and turning, eventually falling asleep around two in the morning. Chris turns onto his side, the robe clinging tightly to his firm body and rubs softly against his skin.

Gah, I'm doomed to never have a goodnight sleep.

He thinks tiredly to himself, already morning and he was still dead tired. Chris blinks tiredly up at the ceiling for a couple of moments before rolling out of be to gather his now clean clothes together and change into them. It was a little bit after nine, he wonders if his sister is awake or still asleep. Eh, he'll still bring her a cup of coffee and some breakfast, the food up there was revolting!

"Keys, Keys? Where did I put them?" He scans around the room and snatches them off the small table along with the hotel room keys, might as well give them to Claire so she'll have a place to stay as long as she's here. He pockets both sets of keys and starts get ready for the day when his phone comes to life on the nightstand.

Who and the hell would be calling this early in the morning?

The Captain takes a seat on the back and snatches the phone off the table and sees Claire on the caller ID.

Must be calling to see if I'm up yet.

"Yeah?" He answers.

"Hey, are you getting ready to come back?"

"Yeah, I'm about to head there now, going to bring something to eat." Chris pulls on his boots, "Want anything?"

"You might want to skip breakfast and just come back to the hospital, somebody wants to see you." His heart skips a beat and he sits up straight, switch the phone to the other ear.

"Piers?! Did he wake up?!" Chris asks, unable to hide his excitement in his voice.

"Yea, he woke up around one in the morning. He keeps asking for you, I told him I'm your sister and that you would be back later today. Here." Shuffling static came from the speakers as her phone was handed to someone else.

"...Chris?" The voice was so raspy and weak.

"Piers..." Chris replies, his voice starts to tremble and he feels his throat tighten. "How are you doing, soldier?"

"I'm so tired."

"I'm sure you are." He laughs half heartedly, "I'll be there in a bit, you can rest until I get there."

"Captain," Chris did fail to notice the change in Piers's voice, the sadness that clung to it.

"Yea Piers?"

"I'm sorry." His heart clenches in his chest, he didn't need to ask to know what he was apologizing for.

"Don't be," Tears were now stinging the corners of his eyes and threaten to stream down, the man bit his lip before speaking again. "But don't disobey me like that again."

"...Yes sir."

/span/span/pre 


	3. Chapter 3

pre style="word-wrap: break-word;"span style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="white-space: normal; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Though Piers wasn't asleep, he wasn't entirely awake either, dozing off here and there. Trying his best to stay awake until Chris got here, fighting to keep his heavy eye lids open.

Even though he just heard his voice on the phone moments ago, he had to see that he's ok. He just has to see Chris's face.

His eyes close, sore from fighting the sleep and begins to nod off when he feels a hand cover his good one. Piers hums to the contact, the hand was warm and gentler then the ones that had been checking him over when he woken up.

"Captain...?" He slowly open his eyes again to see Chris staring back at him, a smile on his face and warm affection in his eyes. He looks like he's on the verge of crying, tears in the corners of his eyes.

"I'm right here, soldier." Piers can feel himself smile and turns his head to the pillow, wanting to hide it from him.

"I'm so sorry, Chris."

"Shush, don't worry about that for right now."

"I'm glad you're ok,"

"You're the one we thought was dead," Chris laughs, half-heartedly. "You really gave me a scare."

"Sorry..."

They stay quiet for a couple of moments before Piers perks up and looks around the room.

"Where did your sister go? She was just here."

"Claire went back to the hotel to sleep, she'll be back later." Chris says, rubbing his eyes. "Right now, my main worry is you."

"I guess I'm no longer apart of the team?" Piers asks, he looks over at his bandaged arm. "Am I threat?"

"No, you're not a threat. The virus has been stabilized and it no longer spreading. You've already been given the anti-virus so it won't spread."

"Am I still a BSAA soldier?" He asks again, feeling Chris's hand tense around his own.

"I'm not really sure at the moment, we thought you were dead and with the infection..."

Piers nods, looking down at the foot of the bed. There was one question that was on his mind and already knew the answer to but he just...has to hear Chris say it.

"C...Captain?" Chris squeezes his hand affectionately, he clears his throat before looking back at the other. "Did you...I mean, did they..."

Chris sees him starting to grow nervous and shifting in his bed.

"Yes?" He leans closer, "Piers, you know you can ask me anything."

"Have I already been replaced?"

"We thought you were dead." He answers instead, looking down at their hands, Piers's fingers tightening their grip.

"I see..." Piers says quietly, turning his head to look at his infected arm. "And there's probably no chance of me coming back with this either."

"You don't know that."

"Cap-Chris, what makes you think I'll be able to rejoin?" He lifts his bad arm still covered in bandages. "I'm a threat, They won't welcome be back to the team. Hell, the team won't even want me back after this."

"I do." He takes his hand with both hands, leaning closer to his friend. "I was so relieved when I heard you were ok, alive. I'll take you back just the way you are."

"I'm infected, sir." Piers adds softly.

"You're still you, you'll recover from this." Chris promises, he sits on the edge of his seat.

For a couple of moments neither of them spoke, just keeping eye contact before Piers couldn't and turn to look at the blanket on top of him.

"And if I don't, sir?"

"Then I'll take full responsibility of you," Chris makes him look at him, "I'll take care of you."

"But Captain-"

"I'm not going to let something like this happen to my men and not support them when they need it." He sits back in his seat, leaning forward and rubs the back of his neck. "I've already spoken to your doctors and they've told me if you do get sent home, that you'll need to be monitored, I've already volunteered to take care of you."

Piers stares at him with an unreadable expression then he gives small smile and nods.

"...Thank you, Chris."

/span/span  
/pre 


End file.
